


your lips on mine

by yanjun (broduce)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, thats it thats the fic, zhangjun kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broduce/pseuds/yanjun
Summary: 5 of yanjun's kisses for zhangjing...+1





	your lips on mine

1.

Zhangjing shuffles out of his room, his eyes still half hooded with sleep. When he plops down onto one of the bar stools in the kitchen, he props his elbows on the counter as he lets his eyes close again.

Saturday is his favorite day of the week. He doesn't have classes, which means he doesn't need to roll out of bed until 10AM. Which is still pretty early, considering the fact that Dinghao and Chaoze often snooze until well into the afternoon.

Zhangjing opens his eyes as he hears someone open up the fridge. He's not surprised to see Yanjun standing a few feet away, contemplating what to take out. Zhangjing sees him reach for a bottle of water before letting the door slam shut.

Even after just waking up and with his hair sticking up randomly, Lin Yanjun manages to look beautiful. Zhangjing scoffs slightly, but still watches with mild captivation as Yanjun gulps down the water.

"Hi," Yanjun finally says as he sets the water bottle down and flashes Zhangjing a smile. 

"Hi," Zhangjing repeats dumbly, maybe because he's still drowsy but more likely because damn, Yanjun's smile is nice.

Yanjun leans forward across the counter and Zhangjing finds himself closing his eyes again. He questions the action, and settles for the answer that it's probably because he's still sleepy.

Or maybe it's because, a second later, something soft lands against his lips, pressing gingerly but firmly. By the time Zhangjing opens his eyes, Yanjun has already pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Good morning," Yanjun greets sweetly, his words laced with laughter.

And Zhangjing is left to squeak out an answering "good morning" as he feels whatever drowsiness in him completely vanish.

 

* * *

 

2.

Zhangjing lies awake in bed, barely minding the time. It's well past 2AM, but his eyes refuse to close and his brain refuses to shut down.

Suddenly, he hears the door to the apartment open, and only then does he let out a breath. He listens as the door closes with an effort made to be quiet and as the padding of footsteps become louder and louder until...

The door to Zhangjing's room opens softly with a click, and he doesn't bother to turn around from his position facing the wall to look at his companion.

Instead, he waits as the footsteps come even nearer; waits as all sounds stop for a second; waits as he feels a dip in his bed.

It's not until warm arms wrap around his waist that Zhangjing lets out a smile. He doesn't make an effort to move as Yanjun snuggles closer, arms tugging until Zhangjing is pulled flush against him.

Yanjun sets his chin in the crook between Zhangjing's shoulder and neck, and he can feel the soft blow of Yanjun's breath in his ear.

"How was your day?" Zhangjing finally asks.

Yanjun doesn't reply for a moment as Zhangjing feels a feather light kiss being pressed against his neck.

"It's better now," is what Yanjun murmurs, and it brings a smile to Zhangjing's face.

He struggles to turn around in the tight embrace. When he does, he looks up and locks eyes with Yanjun.

Zhangjing has accepted that Yanjun is beautiful all the time, but there's something especially special about the way his eyes twinkle in the dark as the moonlight hits just right.

"I missed you," Yanjun whispers as he pulls Zhangjing close.

Zhangjing wants to reply _me too_ , but he's distracted by Yanjun's fingers coming up to brush his fringe away. Those fingers are then traveling down the side of Zhangjing's face, trailing lightly, until they come to cup at his chin.

And then Yanjun is leaning in and Zhangjing lets instinct take over as his eyes close. The arm not currently trapped under his body comes up to weave around Yanjun's neck, his hands naturally tangling into Yanjun's soft locks.

Yanjun's lips are chapped, as they always are after a long day, but still soft — still familiar. And Zhangjing wants to remind Yanjun to drink more water and put on chapstick, but then Yanjun's tongue swipes against his lip and Zhangjing loses all train of thought.

 

* * *

 

3. 

Zhangjing rummages through the cabinets in search of something to eat. The fridge is empty and their pantry isn't looking much better. Zhangjing checks the microwave for the time — Yanjun should be coming home soon, so maybe they could go out for a bite to eat.

Just then, the door slams open, and before Zhangjing can even close the cabinet he had opened, shouts fill the air.

"Zhangjing? Zhangjing! You Zhangjing!"

Zhangjing nearly trips out of the kitchen in his haste. "Yanjun? What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Zhangjing doesn't expect to find Yanjun panting, beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face. He certainly doesn't expect Yanjun to grab him harshly and pull him until he is stumbling into ready arms.

"Yanjun?" Zhangjing asks, bewildered as his arms clutch at Yanjun's sides.

Yanjun is silent as he holds Zhangjing close, and Zhangjing waits as the other's breath evens out and his heartbeat slows down.

"Yanjun?" He calls tentatively, pulling away slightly to look up into Yanjun's face.

"You're okay," Yanjun says, and Zhangjing isn't sure if it's supposed to be a question or a statement, so he nods.

"You're okay," Yanjun repeats as he brings Zhangjing close again. "There was...an accident. I thought you...I thought—"

Zhangjing's arms tighten around Yanjun's waist. "I'm fine. I'm okay."

It's a repeated mantra, but Zhangjing chants it over and over again without stopping until he feels Yanjun press his lips to the top of Zhangjing's head in a kiss.

"I'm okay," Zhangjing says, one last time, just for good measure.

"You're okay," Yanjun repeats, the words almost a sigh, as he swoops down.

Zhangjing's grip around Yanjun's waist tightens as Yanjun's lips descend on his. There's a careful delicacy in the kiss that Zhangjing's not used to, and he stands up on his tip-toes to press closer, to give some sort of reassurance. His hands trail up Yanjun's back until they find themselves knotted in Yanjun's hair, and this — this, Zhangjing is used to. So he relaxes and focuses on Yanjun's lips on his — focuses on this unfamiliar yet also at the same time familiar kiss that has his stomach up in knots.

Yanjun pulls away first to press a firm kiss onto Zhangjing's forehead. It lingers, and Zhangjing falls harder.

 

* * *

 

4. 

Zhangjing is about to nod off. His head has been dipping lower and lower, even as his eyes fight to stay open.

He's in a secluded corner on the third floor of the library, books scattered on the table in front of him, though he hasn't read a single word in an hour.

He's about to rest his head on his arms—just for ten minutes, really—when quick footsteps infiltrate the silent air. It's not long until Yanjun pops up from behind a few bookcases.

Zhangjing shouldn't be surprised—who else would be able to find his secret spot?—but he still yelps when Yanjun's head magically appears out of nowhere.

Yanjun's eyes are shining as he makes his way over, and Zhangjing thinks he knows what the other will say even before he reaches him.

Indeed, as soon as he gets near enough, Yanjun flies into the seat next to Zhangjing and engulfs him in a huge bear hug, nearly knocking both of them down onto the ground.

"I got it," is what Yanjun mumbles into Zhangjing's neck. "I got the research position."

Zhangjing grins as his arms come up to wrap around Yanjun. "I knew you would."

When Zhangjing pulls away to look into Yanjun's face, he sees his favorite smile — the one where his lips are so upturned they disappear, the one where both sides of his cheeks dip into dimples, the one where it lights up his eyes into glittering stars.

And then Yanjun is leaning in again, this time for a kiss. This kiss is enthusiastic and excited, and Zhangjing finds himself smiling into it, even as Yanjun's hands start roaming up and down his back, almost clawing in giddiness.

There's a part of Zhangjing's brain that tells him they probably shouldn't be making out in the middle of the library, but then Yanjun is tugging him onto his lap and his brain short circuits before completely shutting off. 

 

* * *

 

5. 

Zhangjing wants to cry, and he's not sure if it's out of frustration, anger, or sadness.

Probably all three.

But more than that, he knows it's more because he misses a certain someone.

Because Zhangjing likes to eat away his problems, he gets up with a heavy sigh to trudge to the fridge. It's probably empty, since grocery shopping has somehow become a weekly date thing for him and Yanjun, and he hasn't seen Yanjun in...three days.

The realization makes Zhangjing's eyes well up.

He opens the fridge door with force, blinking the sudden tears away. The bright light inside throws him off slightly, and when he's regained composure, he's greeted by a full box of his favorite banana milk sitting in the middle shelf.

Zhangjing stares at the box, which definitely was not there a day ago. And there is no way Dinghao or Chaoze bought it since those two, bless their hearts, were more clueless about Zhangjing's taste buds than Huang Minghao or Fan Chengcheng were in Calculus class.

Maybe because he's stressed over school, maybe because he hasn't slept properly for three days, maybe because, goddamn it, he misses Yanjun, Zhangjing feels the tears that have pooled into his eyes again start to fall down. And it's as if a floodgate has been opened, because Zhangjing finds his eyesight blurred by a constant stream of tears cascading down his cheeks. The sobs in his throat threaten to spill out, but Zhangjing swallows them because no, he will not be found crying in front of the fridge because of a certain stupid Lin—

Zhangjing is suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a hand grabbing his arm. Before he can blink his eyes clear, he feels himself getting pushed—slammed, almost—against the closed side of the fridge, his hand losing its grip on the handle.

And then rough lips are on his, moving fast, moving hungrily. Zhangjing lets out a startled cry, but then familiar, impatient hands are bracing the back of his head and his last coherent thought is _Lin Yanjun_.

The kiss is sloppy and harsh, full of clashing teeth, bumping noses, and eager tongues. Zhangjing throws himself into Yanjun, letting go of all his sorrows and frustrations of the past week. Somehow, his arms have come up to wrap around Yanjun's neck, and he's hanging on as if his life depends on it. Yanjun doesn't seem to mind, pressing impossibly closer, one hand loose around Zhangjing's waist while the other digs into the side of Zhangjing's hip, holding firmly.

Zhangjing can taste Yanjun's desperateness in the kiss, along with his own salty tears, and the thought that Yanjun has been going through the same emotions he has this past week makes him kiss back with as much fervor as he can.

Zhangjing pulls away first, with a last swipe on Yanjun's bottom lip. After, he has to take a few moments to catch his breath and when he does, he looks up at Yanjun, and the sight makes him nearly lose all the air he just filled up in his lungs. Yanjun stares down at him, gaze intense and steady, pupils dilated, hair messy, lips rosy, full, and kissed-out.

"Hi," Zhangjing croaks out, and that brings a smile to Yanjun's face.

"Hi," Yanjun replies, gaze now soft as he brings up a hand to cup Zhangjing's face.

Zhangjing leans into the familiar touch, and he wants to cry again at how much he's missed this.

"I missed you," Yanjun says, as if reading his mind.

"Me too," Zhangjing breathes out, stepping out to wrap his arms around Yanjun in a hug. His chin naturally finds that perfect crook on Yanjun's shoulder, as if designed just for him.

"Let's not fight again?" Yanjun asks, circling his arms around Zhangjing's waist. "I hate it when we fight."

Zhangjing just nods, resting his cheek on Yanjun's shoulder as Yanjun holds him.

 

* * *

 

+1

Rainy days make Zhangjing want to cuddle up in a blanket on the couch with some hot chocolate.

And that's exactly what he finds himself doing on a particularly gloomy day, with the added bonus of being snuggled up against Yanjun.

Zhangjing had come home an hour ago from classes to find Yanjun laying on the couch with a book in hand. Yanjun hadn't said anything as Zhangjing walked in, shivering from the cold rain, and had instead opened up the blanket in a silent invitation for Zhangjing to join him that Zhangjing had, of course, eagerly accepted.

Now, Zhangjing lays with his head nestled against Yanjun's chest, a cup of hot chocolate warming up his cold hands. Yanjun has one arm propped on top of the couch to hold his book and the other wrapped comfortably around Zhangjing's waist. The hold is familiar and warm, and Zhangjing finds himself unconsciously snuggling closer into it. Yanjun seems to notice and his grip tightens slightly, even as his fingers slip under Zhangjing's sweater to rest on his tummy. It's an intimate touch, one that Zhangjing has become accustomed to over the course of their relationship, yet he still can't help the shiver that rushes up his spine as Yanjun's fingers start tapping light touches against his skin.

Zhangjing hums contentedly as he closes his eyes and basks in the warmth and comfort. The hot chocolate in his hand has gone cold, and it's with a heavy heart that Zhangjing shifts a little to reach the coffee table to set the mug down. As he does, he catches a slight glimpse of Yanjun, brows knitted together in concentration as he reads whatever book has grabbed his attention this week. His spectacles are slightly askew, and the sight gives his otherwise serious demeanor a cute factor that makes Zhangjing smile. His lips are drawn tight, as they always are when he's focused, with slight movement sometimes when he silently mumbles the words.

Zhangjing finds Yanjun absolutely endearing.

It's not a particularly startling enlightenment—Yanjun has always been captivating—but it's still a realization that makes Zhangjing's heart beat slightly faster.

He wiggles slightly, still in Yanjun's grip, and Yanjun looks up from his book with a questioning glance. Zhangjing ignores it, instead shifting his attention to struggling to climb up Yanjun's body. Yanjun groans at the awkward weight distribution, shifting into a more comfortable sitting position, but stops once Zhangjing situates himself on his lap.

Yanjun's arm naturally comes up to wrap around Zhangjing's waist, but before Zhangjing can dwell too long on the familiar butterflies flying in his stomach, he leans forward and presses his lips to Yanjun's, his arms coming up to wind around Yanjun's neck.

There's a slight pause as Yanjun freezes, and Zhangjing tilts his head impatiently to deepen the kiss. That seems to snap Yanjun out of his surprise, and his arms quickly tighten around Zhangjing to bring them closer.

Yanjun's lips are soft and warm, and his arms around Zhangjing feel sturdy and secure. Zhangjing thinks he can stay like this forever.

Just as the thought pops into his mind, however, Yanjun pulls away, leaving Zhangjing to whine slightly as his lips chase the lost contact. Yanjun laughs, and Zhangjing shyly joins in as he rests his head against Yanjun's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Yanjun murmurs, and Zhangjing can feel the vibrations from Yanjun's throat against his cheek.

"Just 'cause," Zhangjing replies lazily, and just 'cause, he presses a soft kiss on the base of Yanjun's neck.

Yanjun hums, ducking his head down to kiss the crown of Zhangjing's head.

Zhangjing curls up in Yanjun's warm embrace, the sound of Yanjun's steady heartbeat against his ear and the pitter patter of the rain outside mixing together to form the sweetest lullaby.

 

**Author's Note:**

> figured since my last zhangjun fic was such slow burn, i'd cave and write fluff...though how kissing = fluff in my mind, i'm not too sure either LOL
> 
> i'm really not very good at kiss scenes so uh lol hope it's not too awkward! 
> 
> as always, thanks for reading and come scream about zhangjun (and nine percent and idol producer) with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/y4njun)


End file.
